Deceptively Yours
by AA180
Summary: By the time Molly Hooper learns that her current boyfriend is actually a dangerous criminal, she's already in too deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. I'm just a huge fan!**

Molly was on her lunch break. She had just entered the cafeteria when Sherlock spotted her. "You look nice today," Sherlock said, giving Molly a charming smile, and scanning over her appearance.

Molly tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She was aware that Sherlock was only flirting with her so that she would give him access to the corpses, but she didn't mind. She was desperate for any sort of affection from Sherlock, whether it was genuine or not.

They had conversed in the cafeteria many times before but Molly found it odd that she had never actually seen him eating. She couldn't help but flatter herself into thinking that he might be there just to see her.

His gaze was intense, and she couldn't stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks. "Thanks," she responded.

"I need a favor," he whispered, keeping his voice low so no one near could hear him. Sherlock took Molly's arm, pulling her aside so they could talk more privately. He spoke at a fast pace, but Molly wasn't paying attention. She was staring at his lips. They looked so soft and kissable. "… This is extremely important!"

"Molly, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Molly looked away.

Sherlock went on, struggling to conceal his annoyance. "I have to go. Come by my apartment tonight around seven. Eat before you come. We'll discuss this then," he said quickly and left before she had a chance to respond.

Molly pulled her phone out from her pocket. This better be important, she thought, before dialing Jim's number, and canceling their dinner date.

* * *

><p>an: Sorry to anyone that read my other stories and asked for me to update them. I will, but I'm going to try and finish this story first, since this is the one I'm most inspired to write at the moment. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

After work Molly raced over to her apartment to get ready. She got out of the shower and stood in front of her wardrobe, contemplating what she should wear. She knew this wasn't a date, and Sherlock wouldn't care what she was wearing, but she couldn't help feeling excited. She finally decided on blue jeans, a snug, tan stripe sweater and a cream colored scarf. She didn't want it to seem too obvious that she had put extra effort into her appearance. She pulled her hair into a side braid, just how she knew he liked it.

Her stomach growled, and she realized that she had barely eaten all day. Her cat Toby was sleeping on her bed. He woke up and followed her into the kitchen. "Hi Toby," Molly bent down and gave her cat a few pets. "Are you hungry too?" Toby meowed, and began to purr when Molly set his food bowl down. She then made a sandwich, and washed it down with some water. After brushing her teeth, she reapplied her lipstick, and headed out the door.

Molly was unaware that she was being followed by Moriarty, who was trailing a few cars behind her. He was pleased to see that she arrived at 221b Baker Street.

As Molly entered Sherlock's building she could hear the faint sound of a violin playing. She knew it was Sherlock. She followed the sound of music until she got to his door, and then the music stopped.

"Come in," She heard him say. Molly let herself in. She stood by the door for a few seconds, not sure what to do. Sherlock was standing near the window. "Have a seat," he said, pointing to John's chair with his violin bow. Molly made her way over to the chair and sat down. "What's this about?" Molly asked, looking at Sherlock quizzically.

"As you know," he said, "John's birthday is coming up, and for reasons that I'm not entirely sure of, I've been put in charge of orchestrating a surprise birthday party for him.

"A surprise birthday party?" Molly asked.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, a surprise birthday party for John. It was Mrs. Hudson's idea, obviously. John's away visiting his sister, and will be arriving home in a couple of days, so we have limited time to plan. That's why I need your help.

Molly was livid. "I don't believe it! I cancelled my date, to come here because you told me this was important! This could have waited until tomorrow!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "A date?"

Was that jealousy Molly detected in his voice? "Yes, I've been dating. Why is that such a surprise?"

"It's not, I'm sure whoever he is, is very upset that you couldn't make it, Sherlock said in a bored tone. "Now, back to why I asked you here."

"So basically, you want me to put together John's surprise birthday party, and you want the credit for doing it?"

"Precisely," Sherlock said, walking over to his table and picking up a small file filled with party plans.

Molly was silent.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He asked. Sherlock handed the file to Molly. "You might be here a while."

"Yes please," she sighed and decided she might as well.

Molly felt a bit guilty for lying to Jim. She had told him that she was sick, and that's why she had to cancel their date. She should have known that Sherlock was being dramatic, as usual.

While Sherlock was in the kitchen making tea, Molly decided to take a better look around his living room. She liked how lived in his apartment looked.

Setting the file down, she stood from her seat, and walked over to the wall closest to the front door. She was shocked at what she saw. A picture of Jim and a bunch of other people she didn't recognize were tacked up on the wall!

"Sherlock?" Molly called to him, in an alarmed voice.

Sherlock returned with two cups of tea. "Yes?"

"Why do you have a picture of Jim on your wall!?"

"Jim?" Sherlock repeated, as Molly points to the picture.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "Molly, how do you know that man?"

"That's Jim from I.T. He works at the hospital with me. We've been out on two dates. He's sweet," she finished, looking at Sherlock. Right away Sherlock puts together in his mind that Moriarty is using "Jim from I.T" as an alias, to get to him through Molly, but before he can explain any of this to Molly a tiny red dot appeared on the center her forehead. Without thinking, Sherlock dropped the tea he was holding, and tackled her to the floor.

Molly lay frozen underneath Sherlock. She was holding onto him, and her heart was racing. "What's happening?" she asked in a frightened tone.

Mrs. Hudson, who had been downstairs, heard the commotion and ran up to see what was going on. "Is everything alright? Good heavens! Am I interrupting something? I didn't see anything!" Mrs. Hudson turned to leave, but stopped when she saw the broken tea cups on the floor.

Molly was still clutching onto Sherlock. This was the closest that she had ever been to Sherlock. It would be nice under different circumstances, she thought.

"You can let go now," he said, turning on his side.

After she let go of him, Sherlock stood up, and then helped Molly to her feet.

"Oh, Sherlock you always make such a mess!" Mrs. Hudson said in a scolding voice.

"Not now Mrs. Hudson!"

"I'll go get a dust pan and broom, but just remember I'm not your housekeeper!" After Mrs. Hudson left Molly turned to Sherlock, looking more confused than ever.

"What is going on? Who is Jim really, and why did you tackle me?"

"He's the most corrupt, methodical, and cunning criminal you've ever had the misfortune of meeting, Sherlock said, before turning his back to Molly, and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"That doesn't answer my questions! Tell me what's happening right now, or I'm leaving!"

Sherlock didn't respond. Molly was about to leave when Sherlock grabbed her arm gently.

"Let me go."

He released her arm, and instead stood in front of the door, blocking her way out.

"You're not going anywhere until I can guarantee you're safe."

Sherlock began to text someone.

"Are you calling Lestrade?" Molly asked.

Sherlock scoffed, "no."

"Then who are you calling?"

"Mycroft." He responded.

Sherlock's phone began to ring. It was an unknown number, but Sherlock knew exactly who it was. He answered the phone, motioning for Molly to stay silent.

"Can I speak to Molly please?"

"She's a bit busy at the moment, _Jim."_ Sherlock walked over to his window, shutting the curtains.

"What do you want?"

"Manners Sherlock. There's no need to be rude. You wouldn't want me to get angry. Who knows what I might do?"

"Well, I could consider you trying to shoot Molly as being _rude," _Sherlock said. His voice was strained.

Molly was helping Mrs. Hudson clean up the mess on the floor. It was obvious that she was trying her hardest to listen to Sherlock's conversation.

"I wasn't going to really shoot her. That would be no fun, now that I know you care for her." Moriarty sounded amused.

"I don't."

"Yes you do," Moriarty responded in a sing song voice.

"What's wrong Sherlock? Are you worried that you won't be able to protect her?" His voice was eerily calm.

"Leave her alone," Sherlock said. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm done with this conversation. Say hello to Molly for me," Moriarty said, before hanging up.

Sherlock turned to look at Molly. He was relieved that she was safe… For now, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed by with no word from Sherlock. Molly stayed in her apartment with her door locked and the windows shut. She only left when she had to work. She could barely concentrate while at work. She was becoming more and more distracted and paranoid that Jim might show up unannounced. Her coworkers suggested that she take a couple days off to relax and sort out whatever was troubling her.

She hadn't heard from Jim since the incident and she was relieved. She had no clue where Sherlock was. When John never came back from his sisters, Sherlock disappeared. He was trying to track down Jim, she supposed. Molly knew that Jim was somehow involved in John's disappearance.

Sherlock had explained to Molly who Jim really was, but it was still hard for her to believe that Jim, the same man that had taken her out on dates, watched Glee with her and was an all-around nice guy was a psychopathic killer!

Molly broke out in a light sweat. She began to toss and turn in her bed. Her anxieties were keeping her from falling asleep. She had barely slept in weeks.

She just couldn't imagine Jim as being a criminal mastermind, or a consulting criminal as Sherlock had put it.

"Sherlock will protect me", Molly mumbled before giving into exhaustion.

The feel of a hand ghosting lightly up Molly's leg woke her from her sleep. Her eyes flew open. She was about to scream when the same hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you." Moriarty said in a calm tone, but his eyes said otherwise.

Hearing his voice sent a cold shutter down Molly's body. This isn't the Jim she knew, Molly thought to herself. This is someone else entirely.

He removed his hand from her mouth, sliding it down to her throat. With his other hand he pulled a black knife from his pocket.

"Please don't hurt me!" Molly was on the verge of tears.

Moriarty's eyes were gleaming with mischief. He took his knife and slowly began tracing molly's curves. "No one can protect you from me. They can try", he said looking around. Making a point to Molly that no one was coming to save her.

"I won't let anyone take you from me. You're mine. Well, until I get bored of you. I don't have to explain what happens then do I?"

Molly shook her head. "No."

"Good," he said, setting his knife down on her bedside table. He smiled, lifting a piece of her hair and began sniffing it.

How did I ever like him? Molly asked herself. She chewed her bottom lip thinking about it.

Moriarty grabbed Molly's arms pulling her up effortlessly, like she was weightless. He was so close to her. It all seemed very unreal to Molly.

His dark eyes locked onto hers. He then kissed her lips softly, and began tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He let go of her and she fell back on the bed.

"Look at you," He laughed gleefully. "You didn't even try to fight me. What would Sherlock say?"

Her body tensed when she heard Sherlock's name. She was angry at herself for letting him kiss her. It was because she was didn't enjoy it! She told herself.

"Where's John? Molly demanded. Changing the subject. "Did you hurt him?"

"No," Moriarty shook his head. "John's safe for now."

"For now?" Molly asked.

"Don't worry ma chéri. It's all a part of the game."

"Sherlock will find him," She said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"I'm counting on it."

Molly was going to try and ask about John again, but before she had a chance to a cloth was placed over her face.

"Shhh, sleep now sweet Molly… My molly."

She tried to fight it, but her cries were muffled by the cloth, and she was soon pulled into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
><em>'Til I'm sure that you've been shown<em>  
><em>That I can be trusted walking with you alone<em>  
><strong>Amanda Seyfried, Little Red Riding Hood<strong>

When Molly woke up it took a moment for her eyes to focus. She was in the back seat of a car and her wrists were bound together with rope. Moriarty was sitting in the seat next to her starring out the car window. One of his hands was casually resting on her thigh.

Molly suddenly became mortified when she realized that her clothing had been changed. She was dressed in a red party dress that was revealing more skin than she was comfortable with and what looked like very expensive black high heels. Moriarty noticed that Molly was awake and examining the dress that he picked out for her.

"I hope you like it. It's Versace," he said in a lustful voice, eyeing her up and down.

Molly was filled with a strange combination of being both scared and flattered by this handsome devil in disguise.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Her voice was shaky.

Taking out his pocket knife he cut through the rope binding her wrists. Molly was relieved to be free from her restraints.

Grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Moriarty lifted her face to his and kissed her. He became angry when she refused to reciprocate his kiss. He began to grip her face a little too forcefully.

She cried out. "Ouch, you're hurting me!"

Moriarty grinned. "You'll learn to like it."

Molly raised her hand to slap him but he caught her hand in midair. In that moment his eyes changed from playful to dangerous.

He leaned in close to her. "Don't try that again," he told her before roughly pushing her away from him. She hit her back on the car door, so hard that she knew it was going to leave a bruise.

Molly winced at the pain and opened her mouth to say something when the car came to an abrupt stop.

Moriarty turned to her. "It's party time," he said, giving Molly a devilish wink.

She looked out the window. It was dark outside. She didn't know where she was. Nothing was visible except a large, run down, abandoned warehouse.

Molly knew that nothing good could possibly come out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

The night air was cold as Moriarty walked up to the warehouse. Close behind him was one of his henchmen, carrying Molly over his shoulder.

What's going to happen to me? She thought. What was this despicable man going to do to me? She didn't want to think about it. She had to find a way to escape!

Molly began to kick her legs and pound her fists against the large man holding her.

"Hey, stop struggling," he said in a low voice. "Just stay quiet, do as he says and he might not kill you."

"Help me! Help me please!" Molly pleaded with the man.

"Shhh, shut up!" He told her before entering the warehouse.

Molly stopped struggling. She was so stressed out. If I manage to get out of here alive, I'm never dating again! Molly vowed to herself.

"Set her down," Moriarty instructed.

The man holding Molly threw her unceremoniously to the floor.

"Gently! You idiot!" Moriarty snapped.

"Sorry boss," the man said before going to stand off to the side.

"Put this on," Moriarty said, handing Molly a polka dotted party hat.

Molly struggled to her feet and put on the hat. She squinted her eyes, trying to see clearly through the flashing of strobe lights.

The warehouse was decked out with party decorations and a few of Moriarty's henchmen were idly standing around.

John was sitting, tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse. He had a party hat on and other than a bloody nose, he seemed fine.

Moriarty danced his way over to John.

"Molly, come wish John a happy birthday!" He ordered enthusiastically.

Molly complied and walked over to John.

"Molly, are you okay?" John asked her. His face was etched with concern.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"It'll be alright," John said, but his voice didn't sound convincing.

"Ugh, could you two be any more boring?" Moriarty asked them before taking Molly's hand and spinning her in circles.

He continued to spin Molly round and round. She was so dizzy that she almost fell to her knees. Pulling her close to him, his eyes burned into hers. This is all just a game to him, Molly thought, except the consequence of losing was death.

"Let her go," said a voice coming from behind them. Everyone turned to look at Sherlock, who was holding a gun in his hand. For a few moments Sherlock starred at Molly, as if hypnotized by her beauty.

Pushing Molly up against the nearest wall, Moriarty pulled out his gun and scratched his head with it. He pointed at the wall. "Stay," he said before turning to Sherlock.

"I got your party invitation, Sherlock said, taking the invitation out of his coat pocket and throwing it to the ground.

"Good! Now the party can begin!" Moriarty said, snapping his fingers, and cueing the music. Loud eerie carnival music began to play throughout the warehouse.

"It's time for cake!" He said excitedly. Two men dressed in chef outfits wheeled in a huge cake that had lit sparklers placed in the top. Moriarty grabbed the cake cart and rolled it over to John.

"One sparkler for each year," Moriarty grinned and blew a party favor in John's face obnoxiously. "That's why the cake is so large!"

John gave Moriarty a hateful glare.

"Have a piece. It's to die for!" Moriarty said and smashed a piece of cake in John's face.

He laughed and then handed a piece to each of his henchmen. They all looked at the cake warily.

"Eat it!" He shouted.

Quickly, they all began to eat the cake.

Sherlock raised his gun, pointing it at Moriarty's head. All of Moriarty's henchmen dropped their cake and made their way towards Sherlock.

"Stop!" Moriarty yelled, motioning for his henchmen to back off.

Moriarty and Sherlock looked at one another and Molly looked at both of them. One of them she was in love with and the other one she was frightened by, but strangely attracted to against her better judgment.

"Go ahead." He was daring Sherlock to shoot him. Sherlock looked like he might do it when Moriarty said, "But, if I die you'll never be able to leave here. How long do you think you can survive off cake?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"For fucks sake! You're supposed to be a genius. Figure it out!" Moriarty barked.

John was still sitting, tied to the chair with a confused look on his face.

"Voice lock software," Molly exclaimed. "The supervisor at Bart's just had it installed for his office. Nothing will open the door from the inside once closed, except for his voice command."

Moriarty's face twisted into an angry scowl. He quickly calmed himself before answering smoothly, "Clever girl."

"Of course." Sherlock said, annoyed that he didn't think of it first.

Moriarty smoothed out his Westwood suit and made his way over to Molly like a predatory animal.

"Give daddy a kiss," he said, leaning against her small frame, pinning her to the wall.

She pushed against his chest, but he was too heavy.

"Do it," he said calmly, leering down at her. Molly shuddered and took a deep breath before quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Sherlock looked away and tried to hide his dismay. He instead focused on John, who was working at freeing himself from the ropes.

Moriarty grinned and his henchmen were all chuckling. He then turned to Sherlock and stuck his tongue out at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, unamused.

Moriarty smiled. "I'll tell you what," he said. "You have two options. You can choose to leave right now with Molly, but then John dies, or," he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "John lives but then I leave with our dear, sweet Molly.

Sherlock knew he had to decide quickly. Moriarty was known to have unpredictable mood swings.

He could change his mind any second and kill them all. Moriarty stood near Molly, impatient for Sherlock to make his decision.

"I'm sorry, Molly," Sherlock said sadly. "I promise, I will come for you!"

Molly couldn't hide the hurt expression that came over her face.

Moriarty's smile widened. "Promises, promises, they can be so easily broken, like people!"

Pulling out his gun, Moriarty put a bullet in each one of his henchmen's heads.

Molly covered her eyes and screamed. She had never been exposed to this much violence in her entire life.

Looking at his wristwatch, Moriarty turned to Sherlock "Well, this has been _oodles _of fun, but we really must be going now," he said, taking hold of Molly's arm.

She tried to pull away. "Let me go!"

His expression darkened and his grip on her tightened. He pulled her with him towards the door.

Moriarty sang into the voice control system, "Sherlock is boring!" A robotic voice responded, "password accepted."

Sherlock would have gone after them if John wasn't covered with sniper lasers. The implied threat was obvious.

"Oh and I left you both a birthday present in the cake. Spoiler, it's a bomb," Moriarty said wickedly, before escaping with Molly.

Sherlock ran over to the door catching it before it closed and blocking it with one of the dead henchmen's bodies.

He then made his way over to the cake and frantically began to look through it. After he was thoroughly covered head to toe in cake, he found a small box at the bottom of the cake.

He put the box to his ear and shook it. It seemed safe but he couldn't be sure.

"Open it." John said.

Sherlock looked over to John and then cautiously opened the box.

John finally untied himself from his chair and stood up, kicking the chair and wiping the birthday cake off his face with his sleeve.

"The box is empty," Sherlock said in a disappointed tone. "Why would he put an empty box in the cake?"

"Sherlock, he might have been lying about a bomb in the cake, but that doesn't mean there isn't a real bomb somewhere. We need to leave now!"

"Good point," Sherlock said before running out of the warehouse with John. When Sherlock was sure they were a safe distance away, he stopped.

"What now?" John said, trying to catch his breath.

"Now we find Molly," Sherlock replied pulling a cigarette out from his pocket and lighting it.

John jumped at the sound of a huge explosion and instinctively covered his ears. He turned back to see the warehouse going up in flames.

Sherlock and John starred at each other in disbelief that they made it out in one piece. John smiled inwardly but kept a straight face. He didn't dare make a joke about how ridiculous Sherlock looked covered in cake.

It was a long walk to the nearest town and there was no cell phone signal.

"Come on," Sherlock said, turning his coat collar up against the night wind. They both walked away in silence.

**a/n: I am planning on finishing this! I changed my mind about some things and deleted a couple chapters that I hadn't really put much thought into and decided didn't really fit with the plot. I'm not sure how long it will take me to update, but I'm not going to leave this unfinished!**


End file.
